Warriors: Break of Dawn
by cinderheart4life
Summary: Suntail and Stripepelt have had kits! Watch the Kits rise through the ranks of the Clan!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Warriors, nor will I ever, so thank you Erin Hunter for Inspiring Me! Oh, and It's not about Shinekit/Shinefur. The title now is The Leaf-Bare Litter.**

Chapter 1

I fell asleep last night alone in the Nursery, other than Springfur and her Kits, Talonkit and Squirrelkit, born a few days earlier. Springfur is Dovewing and Bumblestripe's daughter. I am expecting Stripepelt's kits, and Jayfeather said they would be born any day now. I lie there for a moment when a kick happens. And another. And another. "Springfur, the kits are coming." She races out of the den and returns with Jayfeather. "The first kit's coming." I unsheath my claws when the first kit is born. " Only four more, don't worry." I shred my moss when the second kit slides out. A moment later the third one is born. "Two more." I'm barely concious when the fourth one is born. I am just about to black out when the last kit is born. I notice Stripepelt's with me now. "I'll let you two name them now." Stripepelt pads over and rubs my cheek. "Let's name them.' I think for a moment. The first born is a she-kit, and has cream colored fur. "Dawnkit." I say her name as I point to her. The second born is a dark gray she-kit with silver spots, feet, and striped tail. "Shinekit." I say her name as pointing to her. The third born is a light grey tabby tom. "Creekkit." I nod towrds him. The fourth born is a tortiseshell and white she kit with a light grey tail. "Reedkit." I touch her nose as I say her name. And the last one is a ginger tom with a red tail and orange face. "Redkit." I say his name as I lick him. "They're so beautiful, Suntail." I purr as I rub his shoulder. I fall asleep with Stripepelt curled around me.

I wake up at dawn he next morning. I see that my kits have already opened their eyes. Reedkit's eyes are amber, Dawnkit's eyes are dark blue, as blue as the night sky, Shinekit's eyes are dark gray, Creekkit's eyes are light green, and Redkit's eyes are warm, dark green eyes. Then I hear Creekkit's tiny squeak. "Mother, I'm cold." He then snuggles deeper into my soft fur. I am filled with pride, pride that I've never felt before. "The nursery's getting crowded, Suntail. Did you hear? Poppyfrost's expecting Berrynose's second litter. She's moving in in two moons." "Wow, that's good for them." Then I notice Stripepelt isn't curled around me. "Where's Stripepelt?" "On patrol Suntail. He didn't want to go, but he had to." I see that Creekkit has fallen back asleep, but Dawnkit's fighting Redkit for milk. Shinekit and Reedkit are getting pummeled in the face by Dawnkit's and Redkit's forepaws. I pull Shinekit and Reedkit away, but the other two keep on fighting, even though there are two open spots for milk. Finally they figure out there's enough for everyone. Redkit curls up near my back paws and falls asleep. Reedkit moves over to get some milk when I hear a patrol returning. I see Stripepelt put his Fresh-Kill on the pile and brings me a shrew. I eat it fastly, mostly because I'm starving. "Thank you, Stripepelt." "No problem. How are our kits?" "Amazing, they opened their eyes! All of them." He purrs but is soon called to a patrol. "Bye!" "Bye Suntail!" I notice that Reedkit moves over in front of my paws and falls asleep. I start getting drowsy, and eventually _I _fall asleep too.

I wake up at Dusk. Redkit's Green eyes are staring dierectly at me. "Mommy! My nose! it's bleeding! Meep! Meeeep!" "Stop crying, it's alright. Hush, my darling. Who did this to you?" "Dawnkit! Meeep! Meeeeep! It hurts so, so much! Meeep!" "Jayfeather!" He pads into the den. "What is it?" "Redkit has a bad scratch." "I got it." He puts some Dock on it and pads away. "Does it feel better now, Redkit?" "Yeah, kinda better." He curls up next to my head and falls asleep. I look down at where Creekkit was sleeping and he wasn't there. I scan the nursery and find him curled up in the corner alone. "Creekkit, why are you over there? You'll catch a cold!" He pads over drowsily and curls up next to my shoulder. I see that Reedkit and Shinekit are feeding, but Dawnkit is nowhere to be seen. "Dawnkit? Where are you?" I search every corner of the Nursery frantically, trying desperately to find her. It's getting dark outside and the thought creeps in. _Is she outside? In Leaf-Fall? Oh No!_ I race out of the Nursery and into camp. I see Stripepelt. "Stripepelt! I can't find Dawnkit!" His pelt fluffs up wih worry. I look everywhere and just when I'm going to look in the woods I hear an annoyed screech. "_What _ are _you _doing in the Medicine Cat Den? You scratched up all my herbs! And if you didn't do that, then everything is scattered from it's piles!" I race into Jayfeather's Den. " Dawnkit!" When I look at her, all I see is tears streaming down her face. "Mommy! Jayfeather yelled at me!" "Because you were destroying all the herbs he's spent moons collecting! Leaf-Bare is soon, and now we have no herbs to treat sickness with!" I grab her by the scruff and bring her back to the Nursery while Stripepelt apologizes. I set her down by the edge of he nest. I lay down with my head next to Redkit. I'm about to fall asleep when Stripepelt walks in and gives me a crow. "Thanks." I murmer. I finish my crow and fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning with a crying sound loud in my ears. "Mommy! Redkit has his paw stuck in a hole!" It was Creekkit. I see Redkit in the corner with his paw stuck in the hole. I pad over and try to pull it out, but it's no use. "MEEEEEEEEEEP! It hurts so MUCH!" I put my teeth around his paw and yank it. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! STOP HURTING ME! IT HURTS SO,SO MUCH!" I see tears streaming down his face. His paw finally comes out. "OWWWWWW!" Redkit was lying down on the ground, wailing. "Can you move it?" "Yeah. Actually, it doesn't hurt anymore." I purr as I lick his head. I stand up to stretch for a moment and lie back down. I see that Dawnkit, Creekkit, Reedkit and Shinekit nursing with Redkit curled up at my forepaws. _He's smaller than the other kits, but soon he'll be their size. _I lick Reedkit's head and she and Shinekit pull away from nursing and settle themselves behind Dawnkit. She starts pummeling them with her hind legs, when Reedkit stands up and leaps onto Dawnkit. "Ow! Mommy, I'm just trying to eat!" Dawnkit starts clawing them everywhere, even their soft belly fur. Shinekit whines in pain, loud enough for even Riverclan to hear! "Mommy! We're bleeding _everywhere!_" I lick their fur, and eventually all the blood washes away. By now the Dawn patrol has returned and Berrynose comes in with Fresh-Kill. I eat the shrew he brought me and start giving myself a wash. I bring the kits outside, since it's sunny out. I lie down on a stone outside the Nursery and watch my kits. I hear a loud yowl and I see a patrol drumming into camp. "Badgers! A whole mob of them! Following us to camp! Deadly!" I hear Blossomfall's terrified screech but it's already too late. The badgers have arrived in camp. I see Dawnkit face to face with a badger as she backs up. I see a terrified look in her eyes. I yowl and leap to make the badger go away, but he already hurt her. I see her leg sprawled out in an akward position. The rest of my kits have scampered back into the nursery. I race out and grab Dawnkit by the scruff and carry her to the Nursery. I see Jayfeather standing in the entrance already. I lie her down gently and lick her head. "Don't worry Suntail, it's just hurts a lot because badgers are savage beasts. I'll just apply this Dock and I'll be done." I wait until he's done and what seems like a whole moon, I finally fall asleep.

I wake up at Dawn to hear moss being carried in. "What's the matter?" "It's just that Poppyfrost just had her kits. They're so tiny and cute!" "This early?" "Yup. She just had them in the Medicine Den." I see Poppyfrost padding in with Berrynose supporting her side. Behind her Jayfeather, Cinderheart and Sorreltail are each carrying a kit. "They're beautiful, Poppyfrost." "We've already named them." I am suprised by her weary tone of voice. "The light gray and white she-kit is Patchkit, the all Black she-kit is Coalkit, and the maple colored She-kit with tan paws is Maplekit." I see pride shining in Berrynose's eyes as he licks Coalkit. I see Talonkit talking with Squirrelkit. "I can't beleive that there's more kits in here! It's getting crowded!" I look at Talonkit sternly. "You musn't say that. New life in the clan is a wonderful thing." I see Talonkit look down at his paws. I see Dawnkit wake up. "Hey Talonkit! _I_ was in a _real _battle yesterday. I even got scars!" "Cool, Dawnkit! I wish _I_ could be in a battle." I stand up. "Don't worry. Five moons goes by quicker than you think." I look at Poppyfrost's kits. They already opened their eyes! I see that one of the kits is flailing it's paws. "Is there a problem?" Jayfeather's the one who replies. "Yes. Their last sibling is in my den." I stare in shock at Jayfeather. "And just so you know Suntail, it's a tom." "Why is he in your den?" "He'll be down in a minute." I see Brackenfur pad in with the tom swaying from his jaws. I see Poppyfrost raise her paw at the tan tabby tom. "Duskkit." I see her lick his head. I lay back down in my soft nest, with Dawnkit talking to Talonkit, Reedkit and Shinekit eating,Redkit looking at Poppyfrost's kits, and Creekkit stretching at the entrance. I fall asleep steadily, happy thoughts drifting through my head.

I wake up at Dusk with Dawnkit and Talonkit sleeping where they were chatting earlier. I peek over my shoulder and see Poppyfrost with one eye closed and one eye open. I see Springfur leaning over me. "You're awake!" She starts talking to me again. "Poppyfrost let me lick Patchkit." I see that Patchkit is stretching. "Where are you going, Patchkit?" She turns around immediatly. "I'm so sorry for waking you." "Where are you off to?" "I was kinda gonna go to Jayfeather's den." "Why?" "It's interesting." "Go along, Patchkit. But be back soon, your mother will be wondering where you are." "Thank you, Suntail!" I see her race towards the Medicine Cat Den. I see that a shrew is in the corner. I eat it and fall asleep.

I see that the Sun is just peeking over the trees. I see that Talonkit has woke up. "Dawnkit, wake up!" I see her lift her head drowsily. "What, Talonkit?" "Let's go talk to the Warriors!" "We're allowed?" "Yeah!" "Let's go!" I see the two pad out of the den. I prick my ears as I move to the entrance. I see them padding into the Warriors Den. I hear Dawnkit. "Hi Stripepelt!" I hear my mate's nest rustle. "What are you two doing in here? You aren't allowed in here yet!" I see him nudge them out. Then I see hem go into Bramblestar's Den. _No!_ I race through camp and into Bramblestar's Den. I see Talonkit talking. "Hey Bramblestar!" I nudge the kits out of the den. "I'm so sorry, Bramblestar!" When I reach the Nursery I lie back down. I am too tired to scold them. I fall asleep again, with thoughts of Stripepelt in my head.


	2. New Apprentices!

Chapter 2

_5 moons later..._

"Suntail, I look fine!" I ignore Dawnkit's yelp. I keep on licking her. Today my kits are becoming apprentices! I hear Patchkit. "I can't wait to learn how to do a poultice!" I lead my kits out into the clearing. I hear Bramblestar's powerful voice. "Today is one of the most important day of a clan. The day of new apprentices! Talonpaw, your mentor will be Wavefoot. Squirrelpaw, your mentor will be Hazeltail. Dawnpaw, your mentor will be Sandstorm. Shinepaw, your mentor will be Blossomfall. Reedpaw, your mentor will be Cinderheart. Redpaw, your mentor will be Mousewhisker. Creekpaw, your mentor will be Cloudtail. Coalpaw, your mentor will be Lionblaze. Maplepaw, your mentor will be Dovewing. Duskpaw, your mentor will be Brackenfur. And last but not least, Patchpaw, your mentor will be Jayfeather. Mentors, I expect that you will teach your apprentices all their is to know." I swell with pride. _My kits are apprentices!_

**Dawnpaw's POV**

I hear all of my clanmates calling out our names, but I hear Suntail yelling the loudest. I pad over to Sandstorm. "So, when can we start hunting?" "Well, Dawnpaw, you are definetly eager to learn. Come on, let's go to learn how to hunt with Talonpaw and Redpaw." I hear her pause and start calling Wavefoot and Mousewhisker. "Talonpaw, I'm gonna catch the most prey. After all, I _was_ already in a battle." Sandstorm pads up with Wavefoot and Mousewhisker. "Let's go." We pad out of camp and into the forest. We finally reach a mossy clearing and I see a vole scratching at the roots of a tree. "Sandstorm!" I whisper."I see a vole!" She practices the move on how to catch prey on a scrap of moss. I ace it on the moss and I try the Vole. I pad up sielently with my tail down and my hind quarters flat to the grass. I leap and catch it in my claws. I do a killing bite and pad back to the group. "Well Done Dawnpaw!" I swell with pride at Sandstorm's praise. I set it down and scrape dirt over the vole. When we start heading back, I grab my vole and pad back to camp. Redpaw caught a mouse and Talonpaw caught a bird. When we arrive in camp I drop my vole on the fresh-kill pile. I see Patchpaw taking a thorn out of Coalpaw's paw. I walk up to them. "What happened?" "Stupid Bird..." I hear Coalpaw muttering under her breath. I pad over to the Fresh-Kill pile and choose a thrush. I see Maplepaw, Squirrelpaw, Shinepaw,Reedpaw,Dovewing,Hazeltail,Blossomfall and Cinderheart padding into camp, all of them with prey in their jaws. Squirrelpaw drops her mouse on the fresh-kill pile, grabs Talonpaw's bird, and pads over to eat next to me. "Guess what? I caught a mouse! I heard you caught a vole." "Yeah! It was so amazing!" I finish my thrush and pad into the Apprentice's Den. I see that Coalpaw's already there. "Hey Coalpaw." "Hey." "I heard you almost caught a bird." "Almost. My tail was up." I curl up next to Squirrelpaw's nest. I tell my littermates about my patrol and start to fall asleep.

"Coalpaw! Wake _up_!" I wake up instantly. "What, Lionblaze?" "We have dawn patrol with Sandstorm and Dawnpaw." She groans as she gets up. I pad out of the den and find Sandstorm in the clearing. We go through the tunnel and into the forest. I hunt with Sandstorm. I catch a thrush, a mouse and a vole. As I am grabbing my prey I overhear Coalpaw and Lionblaze. "Coalpaw, you have to pay attention!" "I'm trying!" "Well, you aren't showing it!" "I'm hunting on my own." "No, Coalpaw! You have to stay here! Now, let's try again." "Fine." I hear Sandstorm call me over. "Come on, let's bring this back to camp." When we arrive I see Squirrelpaw eating a shrew. I put my catch on the pile and get a rabbit for Suntail and Stripepelt. Then I find a magpie for myself. I settle my self next to Squirrelpaw. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you Dawnpaw, we have a patrol in a minute. They're waiting on us." I finish my magpie and pad over to Sandstorm. She's with Cloudtail, Brackenfur, and Blossomfall. Soon Creekpaw pads out of the Apprentice's Den and sits beside Cloudtail. Then Duskpaw and Shinepaw arrive. Hazeltail gathers later than the rest. "Sorry I'm late, I had a scratch to be checked." We pad out of camp and towards the Abandon Twoleg Nest. When we arrive there we turn towards the Shadowclan border. I see Sandstorm sniffing the border. "Perfect. No Shadowclan cats have crossed." Then we head to the lake. I sniff it and water splashes my nose. I lap up some water, and catch up with the patrol. We reach the Windclan border and sniff it. "No cats have crossed!" I hear Blossomfall's confirm. We are about to pad back to camp when a new scent fills my nose. I look at the border and see a Windclan patrol. "What are you doing hear?" "We're checking the border,Crowfeather." We pad away and back to camp. When we arrive I hear Patchpaw. "So, with a mix of thyme and poppy seeds it will make a cat calm?" "Yes, you're doing very well, Patchpaw." I see Redpaw and Reedpaw cleaning out the Nursery. "Need some help?" "Well, that might be nice." I hear Redpaw's confirm and I start pulling out dirty moss when I hear Coalpaw. "Stop doing that, we all have a battle practice. All of the apprentices do." We stop immediatly and follow her into the clearing. We see our mentors and rush up to them. We head out of the clearing and into the forest. We go to the Mossy clearing. "Okay, this first move is how you leap onto your opponent's back." I see Sandstorm leap onto Brackenfur. She rolls him over and starts pretending to claw his belly fur. My partner is Squirrelpaw. I leap onto her back and roll her over, with my claws sheathed, and start pummeling her with my forepaws lightly. Then we stand up, signaling we're done. I look at Talonpaw fighting Shinepaw. Then I see that everyone's done fighting. We learn a few more moves for defense, and then we head back. When we're back in camp it's already dusk. I see Coalpaw in the entrance to the Medicine Den. I look for Lionblaze. "What happened to Coalpaw?" "Oh, she was about to catch this huge squirrel when she banged her head into the tree." I get a rabbit and pull it over to Shinepaw and Reedpaw and we all share it. I go to my nest and fall asleep steadily.

I wake up and see that Squirrelpaw isn't in her nest. sniff it, and her scent is fresh. _She must be on the Dawn patrol. _I stand up and stretch. I head outside and grab a vole to eat. I see Sandstrom padding out of the Warriors Den. "Oh! Dawnpaw! You're up eary for me. Finish your vole and find me. She jets off and comes back with Dovewing, Cinderheart and Blossomfall. I stand up and pad over to them. By now Maplepaw, Shinepaw and Reedpaw have joined us. We arrive at the Shadowclan border and check it. "No cats across the Border." I proclaim. On our way back I catch a rabbit and a vole. When we get back to camp we put our Fresh-Kill on the pile. I sit down in front of the Apprentice's den and start washing myself. I hear steps coming through the tunnel. I look and see Squirrelpaw carrying a thrush and 3 mice. She drops her catch on the pile and races over to me. "Guess what?" "What, Squirrelpaw?" "Blueclaw's having Wavefoot's kits." I stop licking myself for a second. "That's great! When?" "In a quarter moon." "Wow, that's fast." "Yup." We get called on a patrol to hunt the fox that's been coming dangerously close to camp. We're just about to give up when I see a flash of russet-red fur. My fur spikes in alarm. The rest of the parol notices it too. We get in attack forms when it charges at me. I roll and dodge it but it snaps at my tail, just missing the tip. I leap on it's back and scratch it's spine. He backs away but charges at me again. I duck under it's belly and scratch it's soft fur. It then bites my neck. I go limp. I see pools of blood under me. I see a flash of ginger fur leaping over me. My eyes are blurred and I can't see what cat it is. A little later I feel cats lifting me. I look at my shoulder and see my friend's trusting green eyes clouded with worry. I eventually see less and less trees and I realize we're in camp. I hear gasps coming from all the cats. I feel myself heading slightly uphill and soon I am lay down in a soft moss nest. I see the gray and white pelt of Patchpaw looking at me in horror. I see Jayfeather start putting cobwebs over my wound. A little while later I hear him again. "That's all we can do." I hear cats padding into the den. I realize the scents of my littermates. I hear Creekpaw's horror in his mew. "Is she okay?" "She's lost a lot of blood, Creekpaw." "You have to save her, Patchpaw!" That's the last thing I hear before I black out.

I wake up when Patchpaw is eating a mouse. "You're awake!" "Is it Dawn?" "Yeah. You were out for a long time." I try to sit up but a flashing pain pushes me back down. "Here Dawnpaw, have the rest of my mouse. I'm full anyway." I slowly eat the mouse and lay back down. I hear Jayfeather pad in. "She's awake! You're lucky, Dawnpaw, I knew a cat named Russetfur that died because of a bite to the neck. But, she was also very old." They start taking the cobwebs of my neck. "Well, your fur should hide the tooth marks, but be careful hunting. We don't want the wound to open again." I nod at Jayfeather and pad into the clearing. Sandstorm rushes up to me immediatly. "You're okay! I thought you might have not been able to become a Warrior anymore! So, are you ready for a Hunting Patrol?" "Yes." We pad out of camp with Brackenfur and Duskpaw. We come to the Sky Oak and I immediatly stalk a vole. I leap on it and make the killing bite. I also catch a rabbit almost two times as big as me! I drag my prey back to camp and put it on the pile. I go and lay down on the rock outside the Nursery. I start washing myself when I see Wavefoot jet out of the Nursery. He soon comes back with Jayfeather and Patchpaw. A while later Patchpaw comes out. "Four kits. The first born is Smokekit, a smoky gray she-kit, the second born is the only tom, Darkkit, a silver tabby tom with dark gray paws. The third born is a light brown tabby she-kit with tan paws named Fernkit. And the last born is a small, weak all black she-kit with light grey eyes named Streamkit. They're all so cute!" I go tell Talonpaw and he purrs. "I'm gonna go see my mentor's kits." I see his brown tail with the black tip dissapear into the Nursery. By now it's Dusk and I'm exausted. I curl up in my nest, the thought of new life in my head.

**So, did'ja like it? I'm really confused on Warrior Names for the Apprentices. Please Reply! :)**


	3. New Warriors Bring New Feelings!

_6 moons later..._

I see Bramblestar leap onto highledge. I'm bouncing like a kit. I'm becoming a Warrior! I hear Bramblestar's powerful voice ring around the clearing. "Today is one of the best days of a clan. Making new Warriors! Talonpaw, you have trained hard. Are you ready to be a Warrior?" "I am." "Then I name you as Talonclaw. Thunderclan honors your Courage and Bravery. Squirrelpaw, you have trained hard. Are you ready to be a Warrior?" "Yes." "Then I name you as Squirrrelpelt. Thunderclan honors your trustworthiness and skills. Dawnpaw, you have trained hard. Are you ready to be a Warrior?" I don't take a minute to think. "Yes!" Then I name you as Dawnfur. Thunderclan honors your swiftness and smarts." I hear all of the clan calling my new name. "Shinepaw, you have trained hard. Are you ready to be a Warrior?" "I am." "Then I name you as Shinefur. Thunderclan honors your Courage and great abilities. Reedpaw, you have trained hard. Are you ready to be a Warrior?" "I am. Yes." "Then I name you as Reedfoot. Thunderclan honors your Bravery and smarts. Creekpaw, you have trained hard. Are you ready to be a Warrior?" "Of course." "Then I name you as Creekwhisker. Thunderclan honors your skills and swiftness. Redpaw, you have trained hard. Are you ready to be a Warrior?" "Definitely!" "Then I name you as Redpelt. Thunderclan honors your smarts and bravery. Maplepaw, you have trained hard. Are you ready to be a Warrior?" "I'm ready." "Then I name you as Mapletail. Thunderclan honors your fighting and hunting skills. Coalpaw, you have trained hard. Are you ready to be a Warrior?" "Yup!" "Then I name you as Coalear. Thunderclan honors your persistence and devotion to your clan. Duskpaw, you have trained hard. Are you ready to be a Warrior? "Well, YES!" "Then I name you as Duskwhisker. Thunderclan honors your bravery and skills." I swell with pride as the clan calls our names. I head into the Warriors Den and curl up in my new nest.

I wake up at Dawn and smell Talonclaw's scent. "Hey, Dawnfur." I open my eyes and they blurr for a moment. When I can see clearly I see Talonclaw. But not in the usual way. The Sun shines through the brambles. His brown pelt is shining. I realize I am purring. "Oh! Sorry Talonclaw... uh, I was-I was - Relaxing in the Sunlight. Feels nice on your pelt, you know?" "Yeah, I've felt the sun on my pelt before." I give my chest fur a couple of embarrased licks. "So, anyway Dawnfur, want to- um, ... go get some Fresh-Kill?" "No thanks, I'm full." He pads out of the Den and I can clearly notice his dissapointment. I see Duskwhisker pad over to me. "Hey, Dawnfur." "Hi Duskwhisker." We pad out of the Den togeher. It rained hard a few days ago, so there are big puddles on the ground. "Dawnfur! Um- there's a puddle in front of you. I wouldn't want your beautiful fur all muddy." "Thanks for your care, Duskwhisker." "Yeah, you're Welcome. See you around?" "Yeah, I guess."

It's Night. I head into my Den and lie down in my nest. I see Talonclaw standing in the entrance. I see the Moon shining on his pelt and his blue eyes gleaming. I see his Muscles rippling through his brown pelt. I see him padding to his nest. I am staring at him when I see him look at me. "Oh, I'm sorry for staring Talonclaw. I-I... I was looking... I mean, NOT looking at..." He just nods at me and I turn my head around and bury it in my paws. _Mouse Brain! Why were you staring at him? _I fall asleep slowly, noting how Mouse Brained I am.

I wake up at Sun-High. I stand up and stretch. I pad over to the Fresh-Kill pile and grab a shrew. I finish it quickly, mostly beacuse I didn't eat any Fresh-Kill last night. I have no patrols today, and I don't know why. I stay in camp all day, doing nothing except removing ticks from the Elders. I stay up until a little after Sunset and go to The Warriors Den. I sit in my nest and wash myself thoroughly. I'm not disturbed until I look up for a moment and see Talonclaw staring at me from the other side of the Den, his eyes full of a look I've never seen before. _Is it _love_ that he's feeling?_ I lie down and fall asleep, not knowing what to do or how to react.

I wake up the next morning with a suspicion that a cat's looking at me. I look up and see Talonclaw in the same position as I fell asleep last night. _Was he up all night?_ I stand up and pad to the entrance. I leave the Den behind me and head towards the Fresh-Kill pile. I eat a thrush and sit near the thorn tunnel, waiting to go on a patrol. I'm just about to pick ticks off the Elders when I hear Sorreltail's voice. "Hey, Dawnfur! Do you want to go on a Hunting patrol?" "Of Course! I've been waiting all morning!" We head to the Mossy Clearing. I catch a Rabbit and a vole, and we head back to Camp. I put my catch on the pile and notice it's almost Dark. I share a Rabbit with Shinefur and Reedfoot and head into th Warrior Den. I curl up in my nest and peek over my shoulder. I see Talonclaw padding into the Den. As he brushes by my nest his fur rubs my back. I pad back out of the Den and into Camp. I scan the Clearing for Shinefur and I spot her by the Medicine Cat Den. "Shinefur! Can you come for a walk with me?" "Sure, Dawnfur." We pad up to Dovewing sitting on guard duty. "We're just taking a Walk." "Okay, Dawnfur." When we reach the edge of the Lake Shinefur sits down. "Dawnfur, what's the problem?" "Do you think Talonclaw likes me?" "No." "What?" "He _loves _you! Have you seen the way he watches you at night?! The way he looks at you? The way he acts around you?" "Yeah, I have. Thanks. Let's go back to Camp." We pad through the forest and into Camp. I head into the Warrior's Den and I see Talonclaw looking at me. _When should I ask him if he loves me? Tommorow, at Dawn. I can't tonight, it's way too late. _I curl up in my nest. It takes me a long time to fall asleep, mostly because I'm nervous. Nervous that he'll say no.

I wake up a little before Dawn. I pad up to Talonclaw's nest. He's still awake. "Talonclaw! Come with me!" He stands up and follows me into the Forest. We sit at the edge of the Lake. "Talonclaw, you've been acting weird lately. So have I. Anyway, I was wondering...If-if...y-you...l-" "I do love you, Dawnfur. I love you more than any cat I've ever known. You must've noticed me looking at me every night." He rubs my cheek and our tails entwine. We pad back to camp slowly, just enjoying the moment. I'm purring uncontrolably. When we arrive in camp Shinefur pads up to me and Whispers in my ear. "Told you so." We pad to the Fresh-Kill pile and share a Rabbit. All of our patrols are together, which I'm Joyous for. When our last patrol is done we change our nests and put them next to each other. Then we share a squirrel and head to the Warrior's Den and curl up together, our legs facing each other, our heads touching, our tails entwined with love for each other, forever.


End file.
